Known picture hangers are not continuously adjustable in both the horizontal and vertical directions. It is useful to be able to adjust the position of a picture both horizontally and vertically after it has been mounted on the wall, since it is often not possible to find precisely the correct position before hanging.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,522,901; 2,697,572; 2,723,096 and 4,611,779 each describe picture hangers which are able to be adjusted vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,096 includes three separate, alternative, horizontal positions for a vertically adjustable hook. None of the patents show a picture hook capable of being continuously adjustable in both the horizontal and vertical directions.